I do
by TheBraceletGeek
Summary: The wedding of Alexander Lightwood. Everyone is ready for a big wedding, but Magnus may not be as ready for it as he thinks.


Alec Lightwood was beautiful. There was no other way to put it. He looked right down gorgeous with his black and gold tuxedo and his hair all combed down and flat. Even though it was so different to see him like this, rather than seeing him in his worn out, dark sweaters and jeans. Magnus enjoyed the sight of Alec while he still could.

Alec was more nervous than he had ever been before. He stood at the alter, with Jace right beside him. He couldn't imagine anyone besides Jace at his side on his wedding day. Jace had been his brother and best friend ever since he came to the house. Alec was glad to have him there at such a nerve wrecking moment.

Magnus thought about the wedding. The ceremony would probably be huge because of all the people the Lightwoods knew. The party afterwards would be even bigger. Lots of people just dancing and having fun, drinking and talking. Just the kind of party Magnus loved. But this party was going to be the worst party he would ever attend.

Alec looked over all the people sitting in the church. There were lots of people he already knew, either because they were family, or because he had seen them at Clave meetings. But some of them he had never even heard about before. But his parents had insisted that these were people that he would understand later on were really important. He thought about how it would be to get the runes drawn on him and how it would be to say I do. Even though his parents had wanted to take that part out, he had insisted that at least this tiny part would be his. Then the music started playing.

As soon as Magnus heard the music, he turned around to watch the bride enter the room. Aline looked beautiful in her golden dress. She had her hair hanging down into her face. She wore a tiny amount of makeup, so neutral that Magnus could just see it. She walked down the aisle at her father's side. He looked so proud of his little girl growing up and getting married. Magnus looked away from them and back to Alec.

Aline looked wonderful, Alec couldn't deny that. She wore a long gold dress and had a black pair of shoes. She walked with her father and even though she looked happy, Alec could see in her eyes that she didn't really want this. Just as he didn't want it to be her walking down the aisle. Their parents had decided that them being gay was out of the picture and forced them to marry each other, in hopes of pushing the gayness out of them or something. And it didn't matter how much Alec and Aline had cried. It didn't matter that both of them would be miserable for the rest of their lives, because as long as they weren't showing to the world that they were gay, their parents were happy. As Alec looked Aline walking past Magnus he thought about the day he had to tell Magnus that they couldn't be together. That memory was going to be burned in the back of his mind forever.

As Aline walked past him, Magnus remembered the day Alec had come home from an emergency meeting with his family. Alec had walked into the loft, white as a sheet, and just dumped down on the couch next to Magnus. Magnus tried to joke around and asked him if he had seen a ghost or something. Alec just shook his head and starred right in front of him. Magnus tried to get contact, but Alec wouldn't stop starring at the suddenly interesting wall. Magnus had given up getting his attention and just sat back onto the couch, and waited for Alec to tell him what was happening. Then, after about ten minutes of silence, Alec turned to him and broke down in tears. Magnus hugged him and tried to tell him that everything was going to be okay. Whatever it was, Magnus would help him through it. That was when Alec looked up at him and said,

"No, you won't".

Magnus tried asking him what he meant but Alec just shook his head and continued crying. After about an hour of Alec crying into Magnus shoulder, he looked up at Magnus. He looked directly into his eyes and said,

"My parents are forcing me to marry Aline".

Magnus just looked at him, trying to proceed what he just heard.

"What?" was the only response he could ay to that. He was sure Alec was just a bit sleepy. Even though his parents didn't approve of Alec being gay, they wouldn't make him marry a woman, let alone a gay woman.

"My parents and Aline's doesn't like that we are gay, and to stop everyone from knowing, they are making us marry each other. They think that us being married to someone of the opposite sex, is going to make us realize that we don't really lake the same sex, or something stupid like that" Alec managed to get out between lots of hiccups.

"But they do realize that you're not going to go through wit it, don't they?" Magnus tried, even though he was afraid of the answer.

"I have to, or else they say they're going to turn you in to the clave for raping me or something. And with all the power they've got in the Clave, I'm not going to risk you Magnus" he said, with tears running down his cheeks.

"How long have we got left," Magnus asked softly, wrapping his arms around Alec.

"Until tomorrow," Alec whispered as he started crying again.

That night had been their last night together and Magnus hadn't seen Alec since. But seeing him here, all dressed up made his heart ache for being in Aline's place.

Alec took Aline's hand as she walked up to him. He looked at her and forced out a weak smile. She did the same. Then the one who was going to do their runes stepped forward. He said some words and then pulled out a steele. He started to draw on Aline first and then Alec. There. It was done. There was no way he could go back now. Then the man asked Aline if she would take Alec as her husband and all that stuff, she said I do. Then he turned to Alec and asked if he wanted to take Aline and all that. Alec looked out at all the people and locked eyes with Magnus. Magnus was crying but tried to smile while Alec looked at him. Alec felt tears running down his cheeks whilst he turned around, looked at the man and said I do.

As soon as Magnus heard Alec say those two words he jumped out of his seat and ran out of the place. He just couldn't bear to watch anymore of the ceremony. He ran away because he couldn't take it. He thought at least he could try and be there for Alec, but it was to hard for him. Magnus ran as far away from the wedding as possible. He stopped when he felt that if he ran a bit longer, he would collapse. He sat down on a rock and broke down in tears. He had cried about the wedding everyday since Alec told him about it, but now that it was really real he just didn't know what else to do than lie down, wherever the hell he was, and cry. He imagined Alec and Aline at the party, receiving gifts and talking to all of their friends. He went back to the ceremony and imagined himself in Aline's place. He heard Alec say I do and turned to him and said

"I do," before returning to reality and starting to cry like there was no tomorrow. And maybe there wouldn't be.

A/N: I'm sorry if I didn't get all the facts right when it came to the wedding. I don't really know how it happens so I kind of made it up in my head :)


End file.
